Life is Just a Song
by Swirly Macarena
Summary: The meanings behind the songs sculpt the path of everybody's life. A collection of oneshots featuring various parings, some set in various alternate universes. Suggest a pairing or song.
1. Brielle

**First and foremost, this was uploaded before for a different fandom with different names. I didn't like it that way, and changed it to this. I will now be continuing in writing a series of X-men oneshots or 'songfics' (see next paragraph). For now, they'll probably revolve around pairings, especially the ones mentioned on my homepage. I'll take requests, though, and will probably end up doing some family or friendship oneshots.**

**I'm not generally a huge fan of songfics. So instead of wrapping the story around the lyrics these fics will just be based off certain songs. The lyrics are not included. You can go look them up, if you wish, or better yet, just listen to the song. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything used in any one of these chapters.**

f

* * *

Brielle - Sky Sailing

Pairing - Lancitty

It was the action of a complete coward, but he wasn't strong enough to tell her in person. Insteafd he chose for the news to come from a handwritten note. The paper was aged and wrinkled. The writing (a blue pen) was of poor quality. There were stains from drops of water. Not that it was from tears.

Life is tricky and sometimes downright cruel. Because, as it turns out, she wasn't home that day that he left the scrap of paper stuck in her screen door. She was gone somewhere and still gone by the following day. By the day following the following day it was too late.

He looks out and sees the sharp blades of water cutting at the boat, the same way his actions are cutting into his heart. He doesn't count what he did as ever really saying goodbye.

When she arrives home the next day she reads the note and rushes to the harbor as fast as her feet can carry her. Obviously, though, the ship's a day long gone. So she just stands with her toes facing the ocean and an expressionless look on her face. It rains. It's a good thing because no one can really tell if she's crying or not.

She doesn't know that there's a picture of her that he keeps in his pocket.

He starts his first night at sea by showing the picture of her to the other sailors. They all look at him like he's crazy. "You left _her?_" So they all assume that she's a homicidal maniac, and other things along those lines, or else he would have had to have been a fool to leave her.

All his other sailor friends ever had was false love, failed relationships, and broken marriages. His foolishness begins to weigh at him more and more each day, until he starts waking up in the middle of the night with a crushing sense of regret on his heart.

The January is freezing and no matter where he goes or how thick his socks, his feet are always numb of cold. His fingertips barely function.

"I'm cold," he complains, and usually he's handed some article of excess clothing to wrap around his frail body. The only problem is that he's not really cold because of the weather. Clothes will fix nothing. He wants to go home.

**"Goodbye, Kitty. I can't explain it, but I need to be on the ocean."**

That's what his stupid, stupid letter told her. She angrily throws it in the fireplace and goes about her day, because she doesn't need him to be happy. He apparently doesn't need her.

For the next few weeks, that steadily melt into months, she lives her day by day life with her head held high as if to prove to someone that she has better things to worry about. Until she meets a man named Bobby in town. They are married before those months can melt into years.

She doesn't realize it, but sometimes she murmurs his name into the muggy air, sometimes screams it into the dead of night as she's half asleep, because she really doesn't want Bobby beside her. She wants a man named Lance.

But Bobby's there; and Lance isn't. So she tries again.

They're counting down the days in the ship log now, but none more so than is Lance. The other men have their families, which is all fine and good, except that they left on good terms. But he has to see Kitty. He loves her. She needs to know.

"You signing up again?" someone asks him at the dock but he doesn't answer because he's off down the winding cobblestone path. He's off to the cottage buried in the woods where she lives. But he arrives to find she's no longer alone.

She's the same but different and she has a man...a boyfriend, maybe even a husband, the technicalities don't matter...it's the fact that they're together that stings. Or maybe it's the fact that they're together and she looks so happy.

He may be a coward, but he is no liar. He saw the pair through a window looking into their house. He never even went to the door. Instead he walked back to the harbor and signed on once more. This time for good.

Bobby loves her and she loves him. Even as old and gray haired as he's become, he's still there on the porch swing with her, holding her own wrinkled hand.

Children; the children of their own children, are playing in front of the old pair. But she's not watching them, not entirely. For some reason her blue eyes insist on staring at the trees as if she's expecting someone, a man actually, to emerge through them at any moment, a man who has not aged a day in his many years.

She realizes that she is waiting for one man in particular to emerge. Twenty year old Lance will step out. He'll say, "I missed you Kitty." And as mad as she is-or she used to be. She's not mad anymore-a twenty year old Kitty will fly across the grass and into his arms.

And she'll say, "I love you." Because he needs to know.

* * *

**Please, suggest a pairing and/or a song for the next installment of this fic! Thank you! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Her Morning Elegance

**In the first review I got, I was requested to do a SamxRahne pairing. So here it is! Sorry, I don't know a lot about these characters and so they may come off as OOC.**

**Another note, I'm awful at writing accents so neither Sam nor Rahne is using one. Try to imagine, I suppose?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything used in any one of these chapters.**

* * *

Her Morning Elegance - Oren Lavie

Pairing - Rahne and Sam

Sam-sleepy towhead that he is-lays awake before the sun even is visible. There is just the moon in the off pink sky and the smell of the morning.

His fingers are twisted in her hair, her own fingers strung in his shirt. Her crimson hair always made him think of fire and if he were to touch her he'd be scorched.

But he has to think of something better, something just as red, to compare her to now. A rose, he reasons. A beautiful, silk like rose.

And she's warm.

* * *

Rahne stumbles down the mansion stairs, each step catching beneath her feet and threatening to pitch her off balance. She's lucky she doesn't end up doing a face plant on the carpet. Isn't she graceful?

But to be fair, there's still sleep fogging her brain.

The sleep dissipates as she sits down at the kitchen table and she notices that there's rain streaking down the window pane.

"I have to go somewhere!" she exclaims. All she means is that she has to get out, has to be outside in the rain.

"Can I come?" she didn't anticipate Sam being in the kitchen, his southern drawl lagged with post slumber and quiet as ever. Rahne tries not to look startled.

He likes the rain, too?

"Ah...if you want to," Rahne agrees. She's planning what she could possibly do with Sam in tow. Their eyes catch. Rahne blinks placidly, keeping her eyes shut, and breaking the contact. And sweetly, she blushes.

* * *

"It's not starting, Rahne," Sam murmurs dejectedly. He sinks backwards into the driver's side leather seat, hand still on the frustratingly unhelpful set of keys.

The rain beats down on the roof of his truck and Sam can't bring himself to look at the girl beside him. It's not just wet outside-it's cold. The cold is seeping into the dead hunk of metal, too.

Rahne slips into her jacket and slides out the door. Sam follows, blinking.

"Where are you going?" he shouts over the downpour. She's so small and fragile standing in the torrent of shooting raindrops and it appears as though she's fighting for her life.

Rahne examines their surroundings and the harshness of storm. "I can transform and run into town!" They're trapped in some deserted parking lot that doesn't even have the decency to pave it's roads. Sam pulled in there when the truck first started experiencing trouble.

"I can come back with help!"

Something about the plan strikes him through the heart. But when Rahne has an idea, no one is changing her mind. She's already taken on the look of her usual russet furred wolf.

Without so much as assessing his options, Sam shoots forward on a sonic boom. He manages to cage the animal, though strong but small, in between his arms. "You'll catch a cold," he explains lamely.

* * *

She arches forward into him, stretching her back. Sam's face flushes, but boys aren't supposed to blush.

"Good morning," she chimes.

"Did you sleep well?" his gentle, and so polite, voice rumbles, like thunder. The sun is still not up.

"Hmmm," she nuzzles her face, her human face not her nuzzle-built wolf face, into the base of his neck and the beginning of his chest. His heart thumps against her ear. Sam wills it to stop, like you can hold your breath can't you hold your heart?

Just because they woke up laced together doesn't mean that he has any right to...

...to love her.

* * *

He asks what she usually does on rainy days and after fluffing her cheeks in a thinking gesture, Rahne replies, "I usually turn into a wolf and dance in it."

"Oh." Sam is torn between whether or not to take that as a hint that she wants to spend her day alone. He can't very well turn into a wild animal and _frolic_ the same way that she does.

Rahne shoots him an apologetic smile, or maybe it's supposed to be a look of reassurance. "We can do something else, though." He hands her a jacket and soon enough, they ride into town in Sam's pride and joy truck.

Rahne weaves in and out of some stores, not particularly interested in anything she's seeing. She probably doesn't want to spend her day inside.

He buys her a pastry as some sort of consolation prize and they stand outside as she eats it.

* * *

The persistent drizzling, that kindly held off for most of the night, starts raining down on the two laying in the bed of the truck.

Rahne curls into and under Sam. She'd had a coat the night before but he wasn't sure where _that _had gone so she was simply using him as a coat now. Sam has an idea, just as her warm body is falling into a rhythmic breathing pace.

"Rahne, come here." They stand just beside the tires. Rahne looks annoyed or sleepy so Sam takes the lead and wraps his arms around her waist. Her body goes rigid.

"Are you trying to kiss me?" she asks.

"What? No! I mean...if you want...never mind. You said yesterday that you liked to dance in the rain so..."

Her arms wrap themselves hesitantly around his neck and they begin to sway slowly, almost as if they aren't moving at all. Their only experience comes from school dances.  
But the sensation is so pleasantly strange. Sam really is a wonderful gentleman.

As their movements become more exaggerated, Rahne leans forward and rests her head onto his chest.

And She goes...

Nobody knows.

* * *

**In my opinion, this one was hard to understand because all of the paragraphs were not in chronological order. I'll go ahead and label them chronologically for you.**

**First: paragraph 2**

**Second: paragraph 5**

**Third: paragraph 3**

**Fourth: paragraph 1**

**Fifth: paragraph 4**

**Sixth: paragraph 6**

**Now that I've told you that, try going back and reading it and see if it makes more sense.**

**Also, don't forget to suggest pairings and songs! I really need songs! Thanks!**

**~Swirly**


End file.
